


Looking for Mr. Write

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Fictional Character Atem, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Magic Realism, Mutual Pining, POV Yugi, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Writer Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: As usual during these encounters, Yugi felt both turned on and horribly outclassed. While the other man was outfitted in ancient Egyptian finery, Yugi was wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a ratty graphic t-shirt that featured the picture of a manual typewriter and the words "talk querty to me."The one where Yugi is a successful novelist and Atem is his main character.





	Looking for Mr. Write

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100. Kiss (100 YGO Themes)  
> [Originally for the prompt "fictional person" (different prompt table).]
> 
> started: 4/24/2005  
> finished: 5/8/2019
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: YGO is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.

Caught in the grip of his muse, Yugi Mutou typed fervishly, fingers flying over the keyboard. This chapter introduced a new character, Princess Tiya, and he was excited to finally be putting the words on the screen. He had just gotten to the penultimate scene of the chapter when a voice spoke behind him.

"I don't like her."

At the sound of the unexpected comment, Yugi's fingers spasmed on the keyboard resulting in a line of nonsense that looked as if he had let his cat take a turn at writing. Slowly, Yugi pivoted on his chair to look behind him. The source of the interruption was leaning ( _posing_ , his inner editor informed him. Yugi's inner editor was feeling a bit snide at the moment.) in the office doorway, arms folded over his bare, tanned chest, the gold of his many ornaments gleaming in the morning sunlight that filtered through the large windows of Yugi's office.

For a moment, Yugi let himself be distracted by the sight of lean, toned muscles beneath smooth, golden skin. Hoping he hadn't been too obvious, Yugi forced his eyes up to a handsome face and the bright, intelligent gaze which was watching him with a mixture of amusement and irritation. As usual during these encounters, Yugi felt both turned on and horribly outclassed. While the other man was outfitted in ancient Egyptian finery, Yugi was wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a ratty graphic t-shirt that featured the picture of a manual typewriter and the words "talk querty to me."

The feeling of inadequacy loaned a sharper edge to Yugi's voice when he asked, "What? _Who_ don't you like?"

"Princess Tiya." Somehow, the name sounded more like 'mud' when uttered in that tone of utter royal disdain.

"What don't you like about _this_ one?" Yugi asked, voice heavy with resignation. He already knew how this was going to go. Twenty thousand words (an entire morning's work) in the recycling bin, that's how this was going to go. He resisted the urge to pound his forehead on the desk. A head injury wasn't likely to improve his day. "Princess Tiya is brave, beautiful, smart... So, what's wrong with her? She has halitosis? She snores? Whatever it is, I can change it, you know. I _am_ the author."

The man in the doorway, Prince Atem of ancient Egypt -- the fictional hero of Yugi's most successful book series, star of Yugi's more inventive daydreams, and source of the ulcer Yugi was certain he could feel gnawing away at his stomach lining -- rolled his gorgeous, kohl-rimmed eyes at Yugi's irritation.

"I do not understand why you persist in trying to encumber me with a 'love interest'." Atem wrinkled his nose in distaste. Somehow, he made it look elegant (and cute, which should be illegal for what it did to Yugi's already fluttering stomach). "It is not as if you write those 'romance novel' trifles..." One elegant eyebrow rose above widening eyes. "Is it?" Atem's deep voice had taken on a note of horror. "Dear gods, Yugi, tell me you have not begun writing the romance novels -- or, if you have, that you do not expect _me_ to participate in them."

"No! No, no, _no_!" Yugi could feel his own expression mirroring Atem's, and it took some effort to rein in his vehement denial. If he were writing romance novels, he wouldn't be creating a princ _ess_ to pair with his princely hero. Not that he was telling Atem that. (Or about the fanfiction he'd found for the series which had coupled Prince Atem with a scribe character from book four who might possibly bear a passing resemblance to a certain vertically-challenged author. Yugi had to maintain plausible deniability, after all.)

Taking a deep breath, Yugi regained his lost poise and continued in a calmer tone. " _No_ , it's just that the publisher is insisting. They say I need to introduce a love interest for my main character in order to 'attract a certain demographic of reader' or something. Only my main character--" And here Yugi glared at Atem. "-- refuses to cooperate with me whenever I try to give him a girlfriend."

Atem ignored the glare and sauntered fully into the room, sandals whispering on the thick carpet. Yugi tilted his head to peer at Atem's profile and caught the _moue_ of distaste that pursed Atem's full, kissable lips. Yugi jerked his thoughts back on track in time to hear the end of Atem's judgment of Princess Tiya.

"...not my 'type', I believe is the modern expression."

Yugi blinked, trying not to look as confused as he felt. "What?"

Atem stood with one hand on his cocked hip, the other arm resting on the chair just behind Yugi's shoulders. The pose drew Yugi's eye to just how close Atem had gotten while Yugi was distracted. Atem draped himself over the back of Yugi's chair -- and consequently _Yugi_ \-- so he could more easily read the text on the computer screen. The heat of him seemed to seep into Yugi's skin, even through his t-shirt. Yugi shivered.

"None of these women you persist in foisting upon me are even remotely suitable."

"I've tried every 'type' I could think of," Yugi complained. He'd introduced Egyptian noblewomen, foreign royalty, even a few commoners; none of them had met with the prince's approval. "If you'd just _tell me_ what you want, I'd write you your Ms. Right. But you haven't liked _any_ of the women I've written for you. You're impossible to please!"

"Am I really?" It was practically a purr. Atem leaned impossibly closer, his hand reaching out to gently brush Yugi's bangs back from his face. The light touch of Atem's fingertips sent bright sparks shooting along Yugi's nerve-endings. "And what does that tell you, my author?"

"That you're --" Yugi sucked in a deep breath at the effect Atem's touch had on him. "-- incredibly picky?"

" _Mm_. Perhaps."

Atem's thumb ghosted over the corner of Yugi's mouth. Despite the fact that he made his living with words, Yugi couldn't have formed a coherent sentence at that moment if his life had depended on it. He felt as if his brain were melting from the heat of Atem's hand on his face.

Slowly, Atem slid his other hand from the back of the chair to Yugi's shoulder, up the curve of his neck, then around to cradle the back of his head. Everywhere he touched tingled. Long fingers tangled in Yugi's hair, tipping his head back. Atem's face was so close now that Yugi could feel the warmth of Atem's breath against his lips. For a wild moment, he thought that Atem was going to kiss him, but the other man only brushed their cheeks together as he leaned in further.

"Shall I tell you what I find attractive, my author?" Atem whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi froze. He was glad to be sitting down, because he didn't think his legs could have held him up if he'd been standing. His body seemed to have turned to putty in Atem's hands and he'd completely lost the ability to word. Yugi licked his dry lips and managed to force a vaguely affirmative noise past the lump (was it his heart?) lodged in his throat.

"Very well." With each word, Atem's mouth feathered soft touches against the shell of Yugi's ear. "The one I find most suited to me is clever and kind, with a generous spirit and a heart as big as the sky. Good-natured, forgiving, but unafraid to stand up for a friend when needed. Imaginative and sweet, with a love of family and friends..."

"Buh--" Yugi swallowed and managed to work up enough saliva to unstick his tongue. "But, what about how they _look_?"

Atem made a small scoffing sound. "That is the least important attribute, at least to me. But I shall tell you... The one I could love is petite but strong, with bright eyes the color of summer twilight, a smile like the sun, pale skin soft as rose petals--" He traced the contour of Yugi's cheek, then let his hand slip into the blond bangs framing Yugi's face. "--and unruly hair to rival my own."

The small part of Yugi's brain not busy melting into a puddle of goo made frantic notes for his next attempt at the 'love interest' character... At least until his inner editor gave him a mental thump on the noggin and, in mental letters ten feet high, informed him, _That's YOU, genius_! _Jeez, wake up and smell the UST!_

Yugi jerked back and stared at Atem. Their gazes locked and it was suddenly hard to breathe. Atem _smoldered_ at him. Heart pounding in his chest, Yugi clutched at the arms of his office chair. In a strangled voice, he said, "If this a joke, I swear to Smith-Corona the next chapter will introduce your long-lost twin sister Mery-shu--"

"Oh, my darling author, does _this_ seem as if I am jesting?"

Atem pulled Yugi to his feet, pressing their bodies together. It certainly didn't feel like a joke, especially when Atem captured Yugi's mouth with his own. When Yugi parted his lips, Atem's tongue slipped inside, hot and teasing, stealing the breath from Yugi's lungs and then giving it back like the breath of life. Heat chased tremors through his limbs, settled into an entire flock of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and curled his toes. In the same instant, the kiss stretched into eternity and was over far too soon.

When they finally parted, Yugi half-fell back into his chair. He felt as if his bones had turned to jelly. Panting, he stared up at Atem, who gave him a surprisingly soft smile.

"Oh, my _god_!" Yugi gasped. His inner editor was busily deleting Princess Tiya without an ounce of regret for the lost pages or what his publisher might think, and happily plotting to take the series in an entirely new direction.

Yugi reached up and tugged Atem back down into a searing kiss that left no doubt in either of their minds that Prince Atem had finally found his _Mr_. Right.

　

FINIS

 


End file.
